Spellbound
"Spellbound" is the fifth episode of the animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on August 26, 2016. Plot At Avalor Castle, Mateo is practicing his spell-casting when Elena and Naomi come into his study. Mateo is stepping into Alacazar's shoes and becoming the Kingdom of Avalor's new Royal Sorcerer. Outside, Gabe is welcoming the guests on the guest list into the palace. Suddenly, a man in a wizard's robe appears at the gate and tells Gabe his name is Fiero. Gabe tells him his name is not on the list, but Fiero adds his name to the list with a spell. Not realizing what happened, Gabe lets Fiero in. In the Throne Room, and before a crowd which includes Mateo's mother alongside Elena's family, Elena appoints Mateo Avalor's new Royal Sorcerer and gives him his grandfather's wizard robes. Later, Mateo confides in Elena his doubts that he's Royal Sorcerer material both because he believes Royal Sorcerers are supposed to be wise old men with long white beards and because most people such as Naomi and Gabe do not believe in him. Elena assures him he is Royal Sorcerer material and tells him to believe in himself through song. Meanwhile, Fiero is searching the castle for something, but cannot find it. A guard comes by, and Fiero turns him to stone before he can even draw his sword when the guard realizes Fiero is an enemy. He then decides to change his plans. Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo are on their way to the Throne Room when Mateo spots Fiero, who he recognizes as a malvago, an evil wizard. Fiero casts a spell at them, but Mateo protects them with a spell. When they get out of the dome that protected them, they find everyone in the Throne Room, including Isabel, Francisco, Luisa, Rafa, and Esteban, have been turned to stone. Elena asks Mateo to turn everyone back to normal, but he cannot. Mateo and the others don't know Fiero is spying on them while he also tells them that the magic they need to undo this can only be found in the Codex Maru, an ancient Maruvian magic book that contains the most ancient and powerful magic in Avalor and which has been passed from one Royal Sorcerer to the next. According to Alacazar's notebook, the Codex is hidden somewhere in Avalor Castle. Alacazar's notebook also contains clues that lead to it. Fiero falls into their line of sight and Mateo tells them that he is the malvago. Shocked, Gabe tells them that Fiero said he was an old friend of Alacazar's, but Mateo reveals that Fireo is really one of his grandfather's old enemies: During the reign of King Raul, Fiero was in line to become Avalor's Royal Sorcerer, but the King appointed Alacazar instead. Angered, Fiero left vowing to return as a malvago for revenge. Mateo then reads the first clue: If you wish to complete this task, a wizard most Royal must simply ask. Elena deduces that a Royal Sorcerer must ask the book where it is. Mateo asks it and it actually works causing the book to reveal the first riddle needed to find the keys to the secret chamber where the Codex is kept: To find the book of which you speak, there are three keys which you must seek. Time will tell how much you know, you'll find key one three hours ago. The quartet deduces that the answer is a clock. They go to the grandfather clock and set it back three hours ago. It works and they get the first key. This causes the book to reveal the next clue: When you play this melody, the second key is way off-key. They head to the music room and get the second key by pressing a broken piano key. This causes the book to reveal the final clue to solve: In the proper frame of mind, the third key you will surely find. Once you've gotten all three keys, unlock the three mysteries. They find the final key in the frame of a painting of The Three Mysteries of Avalor Bay, which is also the entrance to the Codex chamber. They read the Codex and discover they have to return everyone to normal by sunrise with a potion or Fiero's spell will become permanent. Mateo makes the potion, but they discover that Fiero is after the Codex and followed them there. A battle erupts between them that Mateo wins when he turns Fiero to stone with his own spell, ending his threat for now. Mateo then returns everyone else to normal. After the guests are informed of what has transpired, Mateo shows his skills. Cast & Characters * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Héctor Elizondo as Fiero * Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi * Ana Ortiz as Rafa * Jorge Diaz as Gabe * Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban * Joe Nunez as Armando Trivia * Mateo will become Avalor's new royal wizard in this episode. * Mateo's mother appears in this episode. *This is the first time Mateo defeated a villain. The second will be in The Scepter of Light. *This was Mateo's 3rd wardrobe change. The 1st was in First Day of Rule. The 2nd was in Island of Youth. The 5th was in Elena and the Secret of Avalor and the 4th was The Scepter of Light. *Moral lesson: Always believe in yourself. Songs * The Magic Within You Gallery Videos Elena of Avalor - Spellbound - Promo Elena Of Avalor - Spellbound Clip -1 Elena Of Avalor - Spellbound Clip -2 Elena of Avalor Look Inside Yourself Official Disney Channel UK Category:2016 airing Category:2016 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:List of episodes Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Aired episodes Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior